moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
What Men Want
}} What Men Want is a 2019 American fantasy comedy film directed by Adam Shankman. The cast of the film consists of Taraji P. Henson, Aldis Hodge, Wendi McLendon-Covey, Phoebe Robinson, and Tracy Morgan. It was released in the United States on February 8, 2019, by Paramount Pictures. Plot Ali Davis is a successful sports agent who is constantly boxed out by her male colleagues. She expected to be made partner at the agency she works at. However, she does not receive the title since someone did not vote for her. After her boss tells her that part of the reason why she didn't make partner is basically because she doesn't connect well with men, she begins to question what more she needs to do to succeed in a man's world. Afterwards, Ali announces to the whole company that she will be the one to sign the next basketball superstar, Jamal Barry. After work, Ali goes to meet with her father at a gym and bar, where she encounters a bartender named Will, who she becomes interested in. They leave the bar together and go to his home, where they have sex. She is too aggressive, not knowing that Will is not satisfied with her performance in the bedroom. The next morning she awakens to his son in the bedroom. At her friend Mari's bachelorette party, Ali and her friends are introduced to a psychic named Sister Badu). While interviewing Ali, Sister gives Ali a special kind of tea, which Ali finds smelling awful after drinking it. Ali and her friends then go out to a club to continue Mari's bachelorette celebration. Ali is hooked and partying crazy, due to the tea she drank from Sister. While dancing, another one of Ali's friends, Cierra, accidentally bumps her, causing her to fall back and hit her head on the bar counter, becoming unconscious. She wakes up in the hospital and starts hearing her doctor's thoughts. While riding to work with her assistant, Brandon, she hears his comments about her, which causes her to confront him about his thoughts. They both freak out, which Ali gets out of the car and walk the rest of the way to work, while walking she encounters multiple men, hearing their thoughts. She realizes her gift to hear men's thoughts. With her newfound power, Ali looks to outsmart her colleagues as she races to sign Jamal. Using her newfound powers, she learns the location of a poker game, which Jamal's father and manager, Joe, will be attending. She shows up to the game, uninvited, much to the chagrin of Ethan, who was made partner over her. Ali could hear the thoughts of the men during the game, and manages to put herself in a situation where she and Joe were the only players left in the game. She loses, on purpose, to please Joe. Later, during a pitch to Jamal to choose Summit (Ali's agency) to represent him, Jamal is disappointed with the lame 90s video with racy images and bad editing. Ali manages to save the agency by appealing to Jamal's interests, and the promise of a successful career ahead. After the meeting, Ali hears the voice of Joe saying how he doesn't trust a woman without a family. Ali uses this as an opportunity to impress Joe when she sees Will, whom she met at a bar previously and slept over at his place. However, she had run out after meeting his son, Ben, and seeing the picture of Will with his late wife, without giving Will a chance to explain himself. She passes Will off as her husband, and invites him, Ben, Joe, and Jamal to a basketball game on the weekend. At the basketball game, Joe becomes impressed with how much of family woman Ali appears to be, unaware of the actual circumstances. Jamal meets Karl-Anthony Towns, his idol. Everything seems to be working in Ali's favor as Jamal is impressed with her efforts. Brandon, Ali's assistant, sets up a double date for Ali and Will with her friend Mari and her fiancé, James. During the billiards game, Ali discovers James' cheating ways when he is checking out the waitress behind Mari's back, overhearing his thoughts about the waitress, causing Ali to hit him in his testicles. Will, however, has only eyes for her. They go home and have sex, with Ali using Will's voice in her head to do exactly what he wants her to do, finally satisfying his sexual needs. Sometime later, Jamal and Joe were shown on the news, with Ethan having promised to sign Jamal with his new agency, having quit Summit. The agency is in China, and is offering Jamal a 5% commission. Ali feels defeated since signing Jamal was her plan to win recognition. Her boss, Nick, berates her, and states that if it weren't for the fact that she was a woman, he would have fired her on the spot. While chasing after Nick, Will shows up, and Nick tells her that they can quit their little act now. Will finds out that Ali had been using him and angrily leaves, telling her not to contact him again. At Mari's wedding, Ali hears her groom, James, revealing that he slept with her cousin. She interrupts the wedding and tells Mari this, ending in an angry Mari slapping the groom. She also tells her other friend, Ciarra, that her husband had been unfaithful as well, but with a man. The couples break out in a fight, which ends with a random woman accidentally hitting Ali in the head with a flower vase. When she wakes up in the hospital, the doctor thanks her due to her since her last visit, he entered rehab and is on a detox, which he revealed before, in his head, that he drinks and does cocaine. Because of her stunt at the wedding, she finds herself alone at hospital with her friends and Brandon mad at her. Ali realizes that even though she could hear Jamal's voice, she had never actually listened to him. Using her prior knowledge of Jamal's hangout spot, she goes to see him at the basketball court, and asks him what he really wants. Jamal tells her that he does not want to go to China and would rather stay with the people he grew up with. Ali tells him to follow his heart, and not his head. Jamal decides to stay in the United States, and becomes the 1st pick for an NBA team. Nick, impressed with Ali's results, promotes her to partner. However, Ali is sick of being a part of the men's club, and starts her own agency. She takes Kevin, her Summit coworker, as well as Brandon, and makes him an agent. She reconciles with her friends, promising to pay for Margarita Mondays. At Ben's 6th birthday party, Ali shows up with the sports car cake he wanted, and asks Will to give her another chance. He says yes. Cast *Taraji P. Henson as Ali Davis *Aldis Hodge *Wendi McLendon-Covey as Olivia *Phoebe Robinson *Tracy Morgan Videos To be added Category:2019 films Category:2019 in film Category:2010s films Category:2010s American films Category:2019 American films Category:American films Category:Films directed by Adam Shankman Category:Films produced by James Lopez Category:Films produced by Will Packer Category:Screenplays by Alex Gregory Category:Screenplays by Peter Huyck Category:Screenplays by Tina Gordon Chism Category:Screenplays by Jas Waters Category:Films edited by Emma E. Hickox Category:Films shot by Jim Denault Category:Films scored by Brian Tyler Category:Will Packer Productions films Category:Paramount Players films Category:BET Films films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Films rated R Category:Rated R